


Twisted, Darkest Love

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blind Derek, Dark, Evil Allison, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Torture, crazy Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles called it a prison. Allison called it a safe and secure home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted, Darkest Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Gods RUN PEOPLE just RUN! This is such… I don’t know it just made me feel very-very unclean for some reason. But, Ultimate-Umbrella wanted a dark and twisted fic where Allison is crazy-sick-taken by always a girl Stiles who really isn’t all that interested in her because she loves someone else. But anyways this is another 15minutes fic.   
> I need a shower.

 

It was late, later than what Allison had expected it to be when she’d set out earlier that morning.

Allison was positively vibrating with excitement as she drove up the last stretch of road that cut through the trees effortlessly, slowly the house she’d had built for her and her family appeared before her all tall and impressive. She couldn’t deny it that seeing her house, a house of the Argents, standing where once the Hale House had stood gave her a sense of pleasure. The house hadn’t been a cheap build since she had specific wants and needs only a builder familiar with her line of work could provide was needed, it had taken over a year for it to be move-in ready during which she’d had to move her pawns around cautiously so not to lose the family she now had and would soon have.

Sure, although Allison loved the house her wife on the other hand kept referring to it as the cage.

Stiles could honestly call their home whatever her little heart desired because it was designed to keep her safe and away from the dangers outside the thick walls and great windows through which Stiles could experience the sunlight safely without having to worry about being burned by the cruel rays. Allison was devoted to keeping her wife out of danger, she just wished Stiles would learn to see it for what it was an expression of Allison’s love, heck she’d finally managed to kill the stupid werewolf Allison had pretended to be interested in just so she could be closer to Stiles; if only her mother had died sooner then perhaps Allison could’ve started out with Stiles from the start instead of having to deal with Scott McCall, but all that was in the past all that mattered now was the fact that Stiles was hers now.

Parking her car carefully near the kennel Allison thinks back to the first time she saw the pale-skinned girl with hair far too short and with the most beautiful brown eyes Allison had ever seen, she’d wanted the Sheriff’s daughter from the very second she’d caught her eye; and seeing Stiles in her gym shorts that seemed to emphasized Stiles cute round ass was the firs-time she really started to explore herself in the privacy of her bedroom.

Jackson made a disgruntled hiss from the back probably disgusted by the stench of Allison’s increasing want or perhaps the Kanima was desperate to retire for the day and just curl onto its bed and digest dear Scott McCall in peace, Allison slipped out of her car and opened the back door to let the Kanima out it sprinted quickly towards the kennel door eager to get back to its bed and underneath the sunlamp that kept it toasty and warm regardless of weather, its movements were slower and less smooth since its belly was extended to the point that the creature honestly appeared pregnant; of course Allison could’ve stopped Jackson from consuming so much of Scott McCall but she’d rather enjoyed listening to him scream and cry.

With a little smile on her lips Allison let the Kanima inside the Kennel where she kept him and the others at a safe distance from Stiles, not that she didn’t trust Jackson with her prized possession because she did it was just that Allison wasn’t sure she could trust Stiles. Jackson made a pleased little sound as he settled on his bed and the sunlamp was turned on, Allison had to admit that although she’d liked Lydia killing the red-head had been for the best since Jackson Whittemore vanished and the Kanima was all that was left for Allison to deal with; if only the rest of her pets would’ve been as good as Jackson was.

Allison locked her priced creature in its cage that was so very different from the rest of the ones, she quickly wished the creature goodnight and sweet dreams before making her way over to the small kitchenette, removing her gloves Allison began to hum gently while she started to make dinner for the mutts; as she grabbed the frozen meat from the freezer she thought happily that come in a few weeks she would be getting rid of one of the beasts, the bitch-wolf had been too much trouble to start with and Allison was just done with her, her fellow hunters would have a ball chasing her down and stringing her up in the forest.

At times of course Allison did think about just grabbing one of her guns and just walking up to each cage and blowing the brains out of the mutts since feeding them did cost her some money, but then again Erica was going to earn Allison a hefty sum when the hunters came after all each one was paying five grand to just hunt the bitch and there as of now already twelve hunters eager to come out and play with the little beast.

Usually Allison didn’t feed Erica the good stuff usually instead dumping in her bowl the cheap crap Allison wouldn’t even feed to a dog, but since the she-wolf was going to earn Allison some money and the hunters wanted a good chase she’d started to feed the bitch some of the better meats, but still Erica didn’t earn the same treatment as Jackson or Isaac.

Allison took her time making Isaac’s dinner going as far as heating-up the left over chicken and rice from last night’s dinner as well as the vegetables and bread all mixed-up with some sausages and meatballs just to make it extra special for Isaac who’d reached the point where he was positively terrified of her but not in a violent sort of way but in a much better way than that. Boyd well she suspected he only misbehaved because of Erica’s bad influence and so he’d always been granted things like proper meat instead of the scraps she’d fed to Erica, tonight she gave him a couple of meatballs and some venison that Allison hadn’t thought good enough for her dinner table. She placed the bowls carefully on the small trolley before starting on Derek’s dinner. Which sat in a different much smaller freezer, as she opened the freezer she smiled at the frozen head of Peter Hale as she said, `Evening Peter.´  
  
Grabbing one of the last of three packages that contained the remains of one Peter Hale, well aside from the head of course which would be the last thing to go, and now as she stood there she was starting to regret not taking Scott’s body with her home so she could’ve fed him to Derek too after all wouldn’t it just be somewhat poetic that the man Stiles had loved ended up eating the person she’d called her brother? Then again with Erica’s flesh soon joining Peter’s head in the freezer there really wouldn’t have been enough room for both her and Scott, with a sigh Allison closed the freezer and started defrost meat and bone mixture that until it was less solid and easier for Derek to eat, the stench was horrid but then again Peter had been a horrible creature so him smelling dreadful wasn’t such a strange things really. With all dog bowls ready Allison grabbed a couple of bottles of water and a milk carton for Isaac.  
  
Unlike with Boyd or Erica Allison had taken to entering Isaac’s cage when it was time for dinner, sure he’d huddle into the furthest corner he could and whimpering pitifully even after a month without her punishing him, still once she told him to come to her and lick her boots for his dinner he did but all the while pissing himself from fear of getting the cattle-prod or a kick in the face; once she was satisfied with his job she pet him gently over the head and gave him the bowl and sat the milk carton down next to him before moving on; Allison was hoping that she could turn the curly haired werewolf into a proper pet one day, and perhaps she could with a little bit more training.

Allison didn’t even bother to try and be at all civil with Erica or Boyd for that matter once he mimicked Erica’s dreadful behavior, she simply dumped their foods in their cages and threw their bottles of water on the floor before moving on ignoring their snarls and growls and foul language.

Allison strolled calmly over to where the Alpha was kept not that anyone could tell that he was one by the way he looked at the moment, scrawny emaciated creature and to make sure this thing would never again be able to look at her Stiles Allison had the eyes of the Alpha dug out with a spoon, the hilarious thing was that the Alpha hadn’t even known he’d eaten his own eyeballs long ago. Unlike his betas who got their dinner every other day, and Isaac who was fed regularly twice a day while Jackson got to eat whenever he was hungry because he was a good boy Derek Hale was reduced to having one meal a week, it kept him too weak to try anything and hungry enough to eat his own uncle and soon Erica too; certainly a part of Allison understood this was a bit over-the-top sort of sadism but this creature had been the one who’d taken something Allison should’ve been the one to take.

Then again Allison knew she could do far worse things to Derek Hale than what she’d already done to him, he was frankly lucky she even gave him food and water since she could’ve just left him there to starve to death.

Allison watched the broken down Alpha would lose the will to live from time to time, but when that happened she would usually just throw a piece of Stiles’ underwear in the cage or the shirt she’d been wearing, just a little reminder to keep the beast alive and suffering for a while longer.

There had been a time when Derek Hale had behaved far worse than Erica and Boyd had, he’d been vicious and unrelenting in his attempts to escape, abut then again Allison could understand it because Derek had taken Stiles away from her once and she would never forget the agony of it and she’d sworn way back then that Derek would relive her pain but in a much greater way.

`Dinner time.´ Allison announces before kicking the remains of Peter Hale in the direction of where Derek sat looking miserable and destroyed, in his hands she could see the tank-top she’d brought a couple of days ago to lift Derek’s spirits, with shaky hands the werewolf searches for its bowl too hungry to even think twice and too broken to even worry what she might do to him if he left his little corner, Allison watches with a great deal of satisfaction as Derek starts to eat greedily.

`This is the night.´ Allison says as she uncaps the water bottle, she takes a sip and then another before continuing, `The night when we’re going to try for a baby.´ Derek pauses for a fraction his piggery, and Allison takes the time to spit into the bottle.

`I venture you think there’s no way Stiles can have my baby right?´ the werewolf doesn't say a thing but he is eating slower as if he’s thinking, `And sure the baby isn’t going to come from my seed, but,´ Allison says calmly while slipping out of the cages and locking it behind her before letting the words, `But the seed that made me is perfectly fine, wouldn’t you think?´ slip out with the venous sort of way she’d intended it too.

The bowl flies at her and she’s a bit disgusted by the bits and pieces of Peter that gets stuck on her.

`She wouldn’t! ´ the beast barks, `She wouldn’t! ´

Brushing away some of the gunk Allison nods her head and says, `I know she wouldn’t, not willingly, but you see I’ve given her chances and I’m tired of waiting for the moment she finally accepts the fact that we are having a baby.´

`No. No you are not! ´ Derek roars but the power he’d had to intimidate was long gone even without him stumbling over the bowl and water bottler.

`Yes. We. Are.´ Allison says very slowly and very clearly.

`She needs to do her part for our family. And Chris is willing to help, desperate really after all he’s longer the same man he used to be.´ Allison says and although a part of her finds it disgusting how her own father has been looking at her love like she was a delicious piece of meat even before Allison accidentally caused him a small degree of brain damage which made his inhibitions just drizzle away; frankly she’d wanted to kill him for the whole choosing some damn code over family loyalty but in the end this was better because this ensured the Argent blood line could continue without Allison having to be the pregnant party.

`And frankly, ´ Allison continues voice low, `There’s a part of me that has wanted to see my dad fuck my wife since forever.´

`You’re sick.´ the Alpha spits out from the floor, he’s too weak to get-up yet and it makes her grin even wider.

`Perhaps. But at least I haven’t been eating my own uncle.´ and with that she starts to walk away, listening to Derek and Erica as well as Boyd screaming death threats after her, Isaac just whimpered while Jackson hissed at the loud noises, but Allison had far more important things to do than deal with the creatures after all tonight her dad was finally going to get the treat she'd promised him for months. 


End file.
